Clumsy Clumsy Man
by vegeta-smexi-as-mwah
Summary: Reader x Dino Cavallone...  Seriously.. Dino without his men around, is truly pathetic.
1. Chapter 1

_**So don't Own.**_

Dino Cavallone, the infamous mafia boss was a mass of contradictions. In front of his enemies with his men beside him, he was a fearsome opponent. And yet without his men … (Romario!)

" Ahh ... Ow."

You couldn't help but giggle at the clumsy blonde currently sprawled at the bottom of the stairs. You leaned down and held out your hand, then gently tugged the bruised man to his feet.

" Thank you ( Name ) Ah haha.. Oops? "

Dino scratched the back of his head nervously, his eyes meeting yours questioningly. Normally ( Name ) would be laughing at- Dino blushed and stammered as you leaned forward, your hands reaching up to frame his face gently. You smirked at the fierce blush on the fearless " Bucking Bronco " and tugged his face down to your height, pressing your lips to his. He may be a clumsy idiot, but he was **YOUR** clumsy idiot.

Ahhh Thought it'd never type up. My hands are shaking due too way tooooo much caffiene~!

...Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Short Little Drabble-like Thingymajig~~!**_

_I don't Own.. So I'd rather not get sued. **DISCLAIMER~~**_

Sometimes, and only sometimes mind you- you envied Dino. True he has a time consuming job, rife with danger and death etc; but honestly, Enzo is adorable. That and you loved his name. Who wouldn't want the nickname Dinosaur! Though Dino never seemed all that happy about it. Probably because every time you saw the blond Mafioso you yelled it at the top of your lungs before glomping him. This is entirely his own fault. He is far too handsome for his own health, as you glared at the young woman across the road batting her eyelashes at the oblivious Dino. Though you had to admit as you watched Dino splutter from his position on the ground, where he'd fallen when you'd "greeted" him you didn't mind. It didn't bother you that the idiot charmed every woman within a ten mile radius, just as long as you were the only one to see him like this. You grinned as he blushed and reached up too gently tug off your hair tie. You laughed at his expression, and as you lowered your mouth down to meet his you were extremely grateful as Romario and his men formed a circle around the both of you. You could deal with the fact he had so many admirers, well… you'd try.

**Enjoy the Random crap i spewed forth at Four in the morning... Haha**


	3. Chapter 3

Another Failed!Drabble.. I Don't own Kateyo Hitman Reborn..

You craned your neck upwards and gently bit down on the pale throat above you, your teeth scraping lightly over his tanned skin. Dino grumbled sleepily the sound seeming to echo in the spacious room, as he shifted slightly. You reached up with your hand and began to play with the ends of his hair, ignoring his grimace as you pulled away from his embrace to lean against the bed-frame. Dino's chest rose up and down in a calming rhythm as you stared down at the blonde hair still clutched in your fingers. You blinked in surprise as his lean and muscled arm interrupted your musing, grasping your hand and placing it on his chest. He then placed his hand over yours, his long thin fingers resting on top of your own. You couldn't stop the small smile on your face as he began to hum as he pulled you back beside him. You closed your eyes with a sigh and snuggled closer to the warmth beside you.

Enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Failed!D rabble.**. _Haha Me no Own_

It had been cold you remembered absently tracing the window in front of your with your fingertips. The store you worked in had closed early, the sky an almost violent array of dark colours by the time you'd finished cleaning up and had stepped outside. Then as you'd gotten ready to begin your daily trek home, it had started to rain. The furious pelter of the rain as it came pouring down had seemed to be never-ending. You'd stood under the covered pathway of your work and watched helplessly as the wind began to pick up as thunder rumbled overhead.

Suddenly you remembered how shocked you were when an umbrella had been thrust into your arms, almost making you topple over in shock. You had glanced up intent on yelling at whoever had hit you, then stopped. The man was scratching his head sheepishly, as he was slowly getting drenched as he looked at you. The man was breathtaking. His eyes mesmerizing you as you gaped at the handsome stranger. _"Please take it" _he said quietly as he shivered. You grinned at the slight blush that came over his face as you leant forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly you were pulled backwards as two men in suits swarmed over the man as you heard him yell out his name, as he was bundled into a car. You shook your head as you placed the umbrella over your head and started walking home, wondering whether or not you'd get the chance to return it to the man named Dino.

You were startled out of your reverie as the front door opened. You got up from your seat at the window and greeted the blonde mafioso as he swept you into his arms. _"It's raining." _he informed you with a grin just before he leant down to press his lips to yours. _"Almost as bad as the day we met." _you agreed as you pulled away to greet Romario as he came in. Romario greeted with you a nod before he began to fuss over Dino, handing him a warmer jacket with exasperation written over his face.

Rolling your eyes you returned to watching out the window, curled up in a blanket as the rain slowly started to let up..You loved watching the rain... Though as you felt yourself pulled against a warm lean body you decided that you still preferred being in the rain with Dino.

Enjoy..


End file.
